Bound
by Eustacia-Anca
Summary: Yu Kanda is the last head of his family. A few years after he became the head, he meets a young boy with strangely white hair. "From now on, you shall serve me." Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. AU. No idea if it will have any pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_With torn and tattered clothes, a young boy of seven stood in the middle of the room, blood dripping from the sword in his hand. The wounds inflicted on his body were already healing and he looked disdainfully at his clothes. He was going to have to change them. He took a shaky step forward and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. _

_Collapsing on the ground, he briefly glanced at the bodies littering the floor. A crazed laugh echoed throughout the room and the boy stood up. _

"_I am the head of this mansion. Don't you dare underestimate me." _

_Dragging his sword along the floor, a screeching sound echoed throughout the room. Had anyone been present, that sound would definitely have spent shivers down that person's spine. _

_As he approached his room, the bodies of his dead servants littered the corridor. He snarled at the sight. _

'_Looks like I'm going to have to get new servants.' Reaching the last room at the end of the corridor, he practically threw the door open. Removing his clothes, he walked into the shower room. However, he knew that no matter how many times he scrubbed himself, the scent of blood would still linger on him. _

_Standing under the cold water, he leaned his head against the wall. A cracked laugh was heard and beneath the laugh was the sound of sobs. He had killed again! He had committed that sin again! That was went through the boy's mind. _

_Ever since he was six, he had been alone. He had to fend off all the assassins that came to kill him all by himself. He had hoped by appointing servants, he would not have to kill. However, it seemed that luck was not with him. His servants always died and left the boy to fend off for himself. What was worse was that the boy could not die, even if he wanted to. Every time he was injured, severe or not, the injuries would heal. Sometimes he was certain that he was dead, but he would just wake up again. _

_Stopping the water supply, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He walked into the room and gazed at himself in the full length mirror. He removed the towel around his waist and looked at his naked self. _

"_Che." All of his injuries had healed already. He walked towards his wardrobe and started putting on a kimono. Once he was done, he found himself just standing there, unable to find anything to do. Unconsciously, his eyes wandered off to look at a huge picture that hung on the wall. The picture was of a family of three. A mother and father stood behind their child, their only child, smiles on their faces. The boy in front of them, about five years old, had a scowl on his face. However, if one were to look closely, one would be able to tell that the boy was also happy by the smile in his eyes. _

_The boy finally tore his eyes away from the picture, always thinking that he should remove it but unable to do so in the end. Lying down on his bed, he sank into it. He snorted and closed his eyes. A happy family? Such a thing did not exist. _

_Stifling a yawn, he let sleep wash over him, knowing that the next day was going to be a busy day. He needed to hire people to clear up the dead bodies and get new servants. Plus, he had a lot of lessons to attend to. As the head of the family, all this was expected, although all the people who had expected it of him were already long dead. Even so, he would still do it. After all, he was the head of the family. _

_After all, he was Yu Kanda. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this new story of mine! I had to write it! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreaciated! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Tying a blindfold around his eyes, thirteen-year-old Kanda unsheathed his sword and got into his stance, getting ready to begin his training. Surrounded by trees, the forest, he decided, was a good place to train.

At the age of thirteen, Kanda was already a master at sword fighting. Rushing towards the trees, Kanda slashed at them, deep cuts inflicted on the trees. He would change his stance every now and then, imagining the trees as his enemies. The grip on his sword tightened when a certain unwanted memory flashed across his mind for a moment. He clenched his teeth to the point of hurting as memories passed through his head.

Then, with a sickening thud, the tree collapsed to the ground, unable to hold itself upright. Its collapse shook the ground and the cries of the birds could be heard as they flew away.

Kanda grunted, irritated at the fallen tree and was about to continue with the next tree when…

"Hey! Watch out!" It was the voice of a boy though it was slightly girlish. Not more than a few seconds after, he felt something cold pressed against his neck. Kanda cursed to himself when he realized that he had been unable to detect the presence of other people at all. He had been so plagued by his memories that his senses had dulled. A chuckle was heard and a new, sickening voice was heard.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A beautiful kid, ain't you?" The man from behind untied his blindfold and pulled Kanda by his hair to look into his eyes. "And such defiant eyes too."

Kanda's fingers itched to kill the man but he knew not to act rashly. Even though he would probably live even if his throat was slit, recovery would be a painful process, and he wanted to avoid pain at all costs. Instead, he chose to show his anger through his words.

"You bastard! Who exactly do you think you are to treat me in this way?" The man reeled back a bit in shock and a sinister smile crossed his features.

"My my…How forgetful I am. Tyki Mikk, at your service." This time, Kanda was the one who was shocked.

"You…you're Tyki Mikk from the Noah family?" Kanda stuttered, forgetting to keep his mask in place.

With a smirk in place, Tyki's next words made Kanda shiver slightly.

"I was hoping you'd figure out. And now that you know who I truly am," Tyki's grin grew wider, "I'm going to have fun torturing you and finally, when you beg for me to kill you, I'll kill you slowly while enjoying every moment of it."

Kanda's facial expression distorted into one of disgust and he mocked Tyki right in his face.

"So this is how one of the prestigious Noah family is? How. Utterly. Pathetic." Tyki's blade sunk deeper into his neck and soon, small beads of blood dripped down his neck and onto his white kimono. At that rate, he would never be able to get the stains out of his kimono. Kanda practically growled at the thought of buying a new kimono and Tyki mistook that as a sign of distress.

Right when Tyki was about to kick Kanda in the stomach, something or rather someone, grabbed him from behind. The extra weight on Tyki caused him to lose his balance and he landed on the ground. Kanda saw this as a chance and was about to take advantage of the situation, but someone else was already a step ahead of him.

Kanda saw a boy dash forward from behind Tyki and using what looked like a deformed arm, punched Tyki in the stomach. Tyki had not had enough time to recover from before and his eyes flew impossibly wide from the blow to his stomach. There was no way that a human could have that much strength! A small trail of blood was seen from the corner of his mouth and before he could recover, another blow was sent to his stomach.

'_Ugh…The Earl is not going to be happy…'_ Tyki's vision swam before his eyes and he promptly passed out.

Kanda stared at the boy that he had just met and briefly wondered why he had white hair. It was then that he realized that the boy was smiling sheepishly. The boy pointed at the passed out body and with an uncertain voice:

"Maybe I…overdid it?"

Kanda then recognized the voice as the same girly voice that he had heard earlier on. He gave no response and moved forward to grab Tyki.

"Help me?" Kanda asked, hoping that he sounded nice. The boy with white hair smiled and nodded his head, helping Kanda carry Tyki's body.

"Hi, the name's Allen Walker. Just call me Allen. I'm ten years old and I was born on…" Allen continued babbling, oblivious to the fact that Kanda had zoned him out the second he reached his birth date. Fortunately, the forest that Kanda had chosen was near the mansion. Why was the boy still alive again? Kanda sighed. The boy looked like he would last longer than all his other servants and hopefully this time, this hope was not false. Deciding that the boy needed to know Kanda's name as well, he introduced himself.

"Just call me Kanda." Allen paused in his babbles for a moment and nodded his head. _'Kanda…why does the name sound so familiar?'_

A few minutes later, both boys reached the mansion and Allen stared at it in awe. It was his first time seeing a mansion and he ran into it with much excitement. Tyki was dragged into the study room and Kanda sat on the chair behind the huge table, gesturing at Allen to sit on the sofa. Just then, Allen noticed a small photograph on the table.

The photograph was of two boys. Both were brothers and content with each other's presence, holding the other's hand tightly. The elder brother had piercing eyes and a low ponytail. Allen immediately recognized the elder brother as Kanda. Eyes shifted and focused on the younger boy. The younger boy had kinder eyes and an innocent smile stretched across his face.

Suddenly, Allen saw the image of a younger him with another person. The person looked like Kanda and he was calling Kanda as…nii-san? Nii-san meant brother so why was he calling…

"No…" Allen muttered. Shaking his head incessantly, he stepped backwards. An image of him and Kanda playing with butterflies in the garden. No. Kanda reading him a book. No. It could not be. Him vowing that he would always protect Kanda when Kanda had gotten injured. There was no way! There was no way that…

A small tear slipped down Allen's face.

There was absolutely no way that they could be brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Allen curled up on the sofa, thankful that Kanda was not looking at him. His heart felt like someone was trying to squeeze all the blood out of it. Why did his memories come back only now? Did Kanda remember as well? Allen could only wish for his questions to be answered.

Allen, however, knew that from then on, he would always be by Kanda's side. He would do anything to protect Kanda. Anything.

Suddenly, Kanda stood up and glanced at him. An unreadable expression was on his face. Kanda was walking towards Allen and Allen felt slight fear creep towards his heart.

Kanda lifted Allen's chin to gaze into his eyes. He could see slight fear in them. Kanda hardened his eyes and spoke.

"From now on, you will serve me. Bound to me till me death, you have to do everything I say. You have absolutely no right to refuse." Kanda's tone was harsh.

Allen felt his heart beat slightly faster at Kanda's words. Was he really the same as before? Was this Kanda really the kind brother that he had known?

Allen bowed his head down in submission and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what kind of situation he had just pulled himself into.

Meanwhile, Kanda was slightly taken aback. He had not expected Allen to be that submissive. It was a good thing that the boy was like that but the boy's behavior was slightly…suspicious. He needed to test whether the boy was reliable. After all, Allen had been there when Tyki attacked him. Everything could just have been a trap.

"You are to eliminate Tyki." Allen's eyes shot open. He could feel himself trembling. Kanda was testing him. What was worse was that he had to kill. He had killed animals for food before, but not humans. He knew that he had to follow through with Kanda's order. With trembling legs, he stood up and spoke.

"Can I, at least, have a knife?" Kanda nodded and walked towards one of the book shelves. He took out a knife from one of the hidden compartments, handing it to Allen.

Allen palmed it, then pulled the blade out of its hilt. He turned away from Kanda, and approached the seemingly lifeless Tyki. His heart was pounding so hard that he was afraid that Kanda would hear it. Allen raised the knife in his hand and prepared to plunge it into Tyki's heart but froze when a scene from the past popped into his head.

_He was huddled in the corner of the room with his Nii-san, watching the man walk towards their mother. The man was holding a small knife in his hand, a sinister smile on his face. Their mother turned to look at them and a tear slipped down Allen's face. Kanda was silently crying as well, cradling his younger brother in his arms. _

"_Don't look!" Violent sobs wrecked through Allen's body as their mother shouted the words. His eyes were covered by his brother and he heard the terrified scream of his mother. Allen cried out. _

"_Mama!" _

The knife in Allen's hand clattered to the floor. Both hands flew to his head, as though trying to force the memory out of his mind. Tears stung his eyes and his mouth was open in an attempt to scream, but no voice came out.

Kanda stared at Allen in shock. What had just happened? He rushed forward and noticed that Allen was swaying from left to right slowly, as though reassuring himself of something.

"Oi, what's-" Kanda instinctively reached forward for Allen when he fell backwards. Allen collapsed into his arms and Kanda noticed his tear-stained face. Allen was completely knocked out, by the looks of it. And why had he been crying?

Gently placing Allen on the sofa, Kanda walked back towards the Tyki and began to drag him to another room. That room, which was commonly used to get information out of enemies, was basically a torture chamber. The whole room reeked of blood and the white walls that surrounded it were all splattered with…Red. As Tyki was being tied to a chair, he began to stir. He could feel the bruises in his stomach whenever he moved slightly. Kanda looked him straight in the eyes and Tyki, for the first time, felt fear.

"I'll deal with you later." Kanda had on a crazed and sadistic look, which sent chills down Tyki's spine. Tyki watched Kanda's retreating form as he exited the room and sighed heavily when Kanda could no longer be seen.

'_The Earl is really not going to be happy...' _

* * *

><p>Kanda hoisted Allen up carefully and walked out of the study room. Turning around a corner, he opened the door to the guest room that was just beside his own. Hopefully the boy would wake up only after he was done with Tyki. The boy was still far too innocent to be tainted. Kanda placed Allen on the bed and spared him one last glance before exiting the room. A short chuckle was heard. The boy would just have to be nurtured…slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen woke up with a start. He stared blankly at the ceiling. To think that his mother, no, their mother had been killed. He closed his eyes. Why had his memories returned only now? He turned his head to look at the white wall. The room was empty except for all the needed furniture. It was probably the guest room.<p>

Suddenly, Allen heard a noise. Silently, he walked outside the room, searching for the origins of the sound. He entered the study room and realized that Tyki was missing. Just then, he noticed a room that he had not noticed before. The door had been left slightly ajar and he heard faint noises from behind the door. Every step that he took made the sounds less muffled, less confusing. He briefly heard Kanda's voice and shuddered at the harsh tone. Kneeling down, he peeked into the room through the small gap. What he saw made his blood run cold and his whole body was trembling with fear.

There Kanda stood, his sword unsheathed. He noticed that on the carpeted floor beneath the sword, a stain was present. Why was there a stain? Allen's eyes travelled towards the sword. His mind froze. Blood trickled down the sword, dripping to the floor.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Tell me. Is that boy working for you?" Kanda's gaze was at a figure across the room, someone that Allen could not see in his current position.

"If that brat was working for me, don't you think that he would have killed you by now?" Allen pushed the door open slightly, hoping to see who it was. His whole being froze.

Tyki lay there, most of his body covered in blood. Tyki's gaze drifted away from Kanda's, only to meet Allen's. A cold shiver went down Allen's spine when Tyki smirked.

Meanwhile, Kanda was completely oblivious to the situation, not knowing that Allen was watching them. He gave no response to Tyki's statement. Instead, Kanda lifted his stained sword, and looked at Tyki with his cold, emotionless eyes.

Allen was paralysed, completely unable to move as Kanda brought the sword down towards Tyki. Tyki did nothing. He was too weak to move. His eyes, however, still lingered on Allen and that smirk was still present.

"Bye bye, boy…" Allen saw Tyki mouthing the words. He wanted to scream at Kanda to stop, that killing was wrong but no voice came out.

Allen could only watch helplessly as the tip of the sword, and soon the rest of it, sank into Tyki's chest, spraying blood everywhere. A drop of blood hit his cheek.

He could not believe it. He had just watched someone get killed. He could have stopped it. He could have saved a life. Sobs escaped him. Suddenly, Kanda's face appeared before him.

"You are now tainted. And bound to me…Forever."

And the world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are wondering whether this is Yullen, sorry but this is not a Yullen fic. Kanda and Allen are real brothers in this story. Sorry!<strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"_Ouch!" The boy cried out. He had gotten a paper cut. He stuck his bleeding finger in his mouth to stop the building. Just then, a younger boy came running from behind him, a worried expression on his face. _

"_Nii-san! Are you alright?" The younger boy asked, worried for his brother. The elder brother nodded his head, trying to hide a small blush creeping its way up. It was touching to receive so much attention just for a paper cut. _

_Seeing the paper cut, a serious look crossed the younger brother's features. The next few words that he said made the older one blush harder. _

"_From now on, I'll protect you!" The younger one proclaimed. The older brother's eyes went wide for a moment before he tried to hide a smile. _

"_I'm older than you so I should be the one protecting you, baka!" The older brother shot back. "Plus, it's only a paper cut…" The boy added in a softer voice, but the younger brother heard it anyway. _

_The younger brother playfully tackled his brother to the ground and both brothers lay beside each other, looking at the ceiling. _

"_It doesn't matter. I'll still protect you, no matter what!" _

Kanda's eyes flew open and he stared at the ceiling, placing a hand to his forehead. What was that dream about? Or was it really a dream?

His head started to throb slightly and he dismissed the dream immediately, instead, getting dressed.

A few minutes later, he was knocking on the door of the room that Allen was in. When he received no response, he announced that he was entering, and pushed open the door.

Allen was still in the same position as he was the previous night, sleeping. However, it appeared that it was not peaceful slumber. A frown was etched into his features and he was clutching the blanket in a death grip. He was also constantly muttering something so Kanda bent down to hear the words better. His eyes widened in shock and Kanda took a step backwards.

'_He's saying Nii-san. And he said it in Japanese too!' _

Kanda clenched his fists. It was merely a coincidence. That was all it was. Just a coincidence.

"Oi, wake up." Kanda said harshly. Allen's eyes slowly opened and the boy looked groggily at his surroundings. He tensed up when Kanda came into view and bolted right out of bed.

"I…I'm sorry." Allen muttered, bowing politely. He trembled slightly when Kanda moved closer, and tried to reassure himself that it was not fear that he was feeling in his heart.

"I'm giving you five minutes. Get ready and go to the study room." Kanda ordered and he left the room, leaving Allen cowering in fear.

Allen buried his face in his hands, feeling the tears slip down his face.

Why did everything have to become like this?

* * *

><p>"Kanda, I-" Allen started, but was cut off by Kanda.<p>

"It's Young Master from now on." Allen froze for a moment before bowing, a frown etched into his features.

"Yes…Young Master." The words felt alien to Allen and he tested them out on his tongue. It was weird saying them to his own brother and he mentally sighed at having to address Kanda in such a way.

Kanda stood up from his chair and walked over to Allen, a stern look on his face. He folded his arms and spoke:

"You'll officially start your training today. I'll supervise your training personally, so that **nothing** will go wrong." Kanda's grin broadened and he continued:

"First off, you'll be trained to fight properly. I can't have you unable to even defend yourself. I will also be your coach."

Allen's eyes widened a fraction and he shivered slightly. His mind travelled back to the previous night where Kanda had…killed Tyki. The absolutely cold look in his eyes haunted Allen when he slept and he could not help but feel distressed.

All of a sudden, a growl was heard. Kanda stared at Allen suspiciously, who was chuckling sheepishly.

"I do apologise but…could we have breakfast first?" Allen asked, praying that Kanda would be lenient.

Kanda sighed, fingers itching for his beloved sword.

"Fine, but this will be the first and last time I allow this. You'll need the energy anyway." Allen almost-ALMOST-squealed with joy but he held himself back, knowing to act in a dignified manner before Kanda.

* * *

><p>Kanda felt his eye twitch as Allen gobbled down food after food without even stopping. Plate after plate was stacked up and soon, it reached the ceiling. Allen smiled contently and patted his stomach happily. It had been a long time since he had such a full meal. He slid out of his chair very slowly, hoping to avoid what would come next. By the time Allen was standing, Kanda's hand was already was on the hilt of his sword, itching to slice Allen in half.<p>

"Enough of your dilly-dally already!" Kanda finally roared. Allen flinched visibly and meekly nodded his head. He could not avoid it now.

Allen was led into what he assumed was the training room, and saw Kanda placing his sword against the wall.

"We'll combat without weapons first. I'd like to see how good your skills are." Kanda announced, rolling up the sleeves of his kimono. He flashed a smirk at Allen, knowing that he was going to enjoy this fight.

Allen clenched and unclenched his hand, not wanting to attack first. It felt…wrong attacking his brother. Kanda saw Allen's hesitation and grinned. He would just have to attack first.

In a flash, Kanda was before Allen, a fist raised to punch Allen. Allen lifted his hands in defense, but he felt no blow.

"Too slow."

Allen turned his head sharply to stare at Kanda in shock. Kanda's speed was too fast for Allen to follow. Fist landed on cheek and Allen was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall. Allen nursed his cheek and before he could even blink, Kanda was in front of Allen again. He leaned forward and lifted Allen's cheek, a creepy smile on his face.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to live past today."

Allen felt a chill go down his spine and he gulped visibly, sensing a dark aura from Kanda. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, feeling fear come back again.

He was **definitely** going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Allen flinched as the water seeped into his wounds. Apparently at some point of time, Kanda had decided that his sword would come into play. Allen pouted his lips slightly. Kanda had not played fair. Allen cut off the water supply and patted his hair dry before wrapping a towel around himself.

Stepping out of the shower, he noticed that there were clothes on the bed. They were neatly folded and Allen's mouth curled upwards slightly. His grip on the towel loosened and the towel slipped off his waist.

Allen grabbed the clothes and slipped them on, but not before bandaging his wounds. He glanced at himself in the mirror and noted that his hair was reaching his collar. He picked up a string from the dressing table and tied up his hair, satisfied with his appearance.

Just then, the telephone in the room rang. Allen rushed over to the telephone and picked it up.

"_We have a visitor outside the house. Come down. Now." _

Allen heard a click as the line disconnected and he sighed. Working for Kanda sure was troublesome.

* * *

><p>Kanda stared at the person sitting across of him. He lifted his Earl Gray tea and sipped it, savouring its heavenly taste.<p>

"So, what business does the head of the prestigious family have with me?" Kanda placed his tea cup back on the tray. Allen stood behind him, trying hard to resist the urge to run away.

The Millennium Earl was a man with high authority but he was well-known, or rather, infamous for his creepy grin, which was always present on his face.

The Earl's face distorted into one of unimaginable horror and Allen shivered involuntarily.

"Don't fool around, you brat. It was you, wasn't it?"

Kanda smiled and he put on a sickening tone to irritate the Earl further.

"My…Whatever could you be talking about?" Kanda got the pleasure of seeing the Earl go red. In a flash, the Earl was up and he pulled out his sword, which had been disguised as an umbrella with a pumpkin at the tip.

Allen was in front of Kanda in that same moment, three daggers on each hand. His face was unexpectedly harsh. A small grin tugged at Kanda's lips.

"I suggest you leave quietly, sir. I do not wish for any blood to be shed here. It'd take a long time to get the stains out of the carpet anyway." Allen added the last sentence in a whisper, but the Earl still heard him.

The two remained poised for action, until Kanda finally stood up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my present, Earl. My servant will see you out the door. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kanda bowed his head slightly and turned to leave when the Earl called out for him. Kanda paused in his steps but did not turn around.

"I will avenge Tyki's death, Kanda. Your arrogance will only bring you down. Bear that in mind, you insolent fool!"

Kanda smirked and resumed walking. The Earl left, leaving Allen to stare at Kanda's retreating form. Allen's eyes drooped as though he was very tired, and a whisper could be heard.

"Nii-san…"

* * *

><p>Two months later…<p>

Darkness filled the sky as the sun finally set. Allen was walking around the mansion, checking that all was right as usual, and returned to his room.

His head shot up when he heard the sound of footsteps. Allen's hearing had become sensitive over the two months that he was in the mansion and this helped him greatly.

Allen grabbed his sword hanging on the wall and twirled it expertly. He had managed to master the sword in a short period of time and that fact made him pleased.

As silent as a ghost, he crept out of his room and headed to Young Master's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened. His Young Master was wearing a simple blue yukata, his sword in hand.

Allen was about to bow, when Young Master thrust his sword at him. Allen skipped out of the way immediately and he saw the sword bury itself in a man's chest. Allen sighed in relief. He had thought for that moment that Young Master was out to kill him.

He remained silent and followed after Young Master. If even Young Master was coming out, then this attack was very serious.

Just then, a huge blob of black came raining down on them. Allen noticed it first and ran forward to block the attack. He slashed once, then frowned when his opponent was still alive. This guy was tough. He glanced at Young Master and saw him killing opponents one after another.

"Young Master, please leave this place! It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

A chuckle filled the air. "Don't be ridiculous! Look at you! You can barely fight off that opponent and you want to protect me?"

Allen finished off his opponent and realised that the corridor was empty. He turned and bowed to his Young Master.

"Please, Kanda! Let me protect you!" Allen immediately flinched when he realised he had called his Young Master by his name. He was about to apologise when suddenly, he felt something stab his stomach from behind. He did not need to look down to know that the tip of the sword was sticking out of his stomach. He tasted copper in his mouth and spat it out, before struggling to stand properly.

Allen looked behind him and saw the Earl's disgusting face. He forced the sword out of his body and twisted his body so that he was facing the Earl.

They exchanged clashes but Allen did not stand down. His determination to protect his brother was firm.

"I'll protect you, so please leave right now!"

Then the ceiling collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry if updates are slow! Blame my exams!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

(This is the last chapter.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Allen stood in front of his opponent and frowned, for he knew he was reaching his limit soon. The blood was seeping out of his wound profusely but he continued standing so as not to show his weakened side to the Earl. Allen was glad that the ceiling had collapsed, as Kanda would not be able to prevent Allen from fighting the Earl.

He rushed forward with a war cry, ignoring the pain stabbing at his stomach, and sent out multiple slashes at the Earl, putting his training to good use. Sweat trickled down his cheek from the effort that he had exerted but he managed to land a blow on the Earl, who was infuriated.

The Earl retaliated to Allen's attack by slashing back just as many times, causing Allen to stumble as one particular attack scraped his stomach. He covered his mouth with a hand and coughed, tasting copper. He needed to finish this quickly.

Just as Allen was getting ready to fight again, the world suddenly spun around him and he collapsed on the ground, unable to focus on anything. He barely noticed as the Earl hovered over him, his sinister grin growing even more. A tear slipped out of his eye when the Earl aimed his sword at his chest and he felt regret filling his heart. Regret at not being able to tell Kanda that they were brothers, and regret that they had such a short time together.

The Earl smirked inwardly and brought down the sword, knowing that it was his victory and Allen, in his desperation, let out the words that he had longed to.

"Nii-san, please help me!"

At that exact same time, the sword met his chest and Kanda appeared. Allen coughed vehemently and felt the power drain from his body, yet felt relieved when he saw Kanda. He slowly closed his eyes as the excruciating pain danced throughout his body, but not before taking one last look at his brother. His body went limp.

Kanda gritted his teeth and raced towards the Earl, unable to stop his anger from overflowing. He vent all his anger on his attacks and with one final blow, the Earl fell to his knees, blood spewing from his various wounds.

"Die, Earl. Trash like you just need to DIE!"

The Earl collapsed face down on the ground and his beating heart slowly came to a stop. However, Kanda did not care and just walked past the Earl's dead body, going to Allen instead.

He gently picked up Allen and walked to the forest, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you have to make me remember it myself? WHY?" Kanda shut his eyes tight and he fell to his knees beside a tree, his tears glistening in the moonlight.

"I should have been the one to protect you…I'm sorry, my dear brother. I'm sorry." Kanda laid Allen down on the forest floor, then lay down beside him, closing his eyes shut. He let out sob after sob, grieving the loss of his brother.

"I'm so sorry…Allen."

His words were lost in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, sorry for disappearing so long. I was rather busy with school life. This is the last chapter of this story. I think it was a bit rushed. Hope you all enjoyed this story!<strong>


End file.
